


He Creeps Into Dreams

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Mention of Father Joseph MacAvoy from the Tournament, NTIC, Nick the Incorporeal Creeper, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Belle dreams of her lost love. Or are they more than just dreams?
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Nicholas Rush
Kudos: 4





	He Creeps Into Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/gifts).



> Nick the Incorporeal Creeper (NTIC for short) is a version of Nicholas Rush who was forced to Ascend or die, as created in Bad_Faery's "And Again". He hangs out in the aether watching over Belle, and trying to influence events to bring her happiness.

Belle woke, in the midst of orgasm, her inner walls grasping at the phantom memory of Nick’s cock. She lay, flushed and panting, her whole body still tingling with pleasure, trying to remember and fix in her mind every last detail of the dream. It had seemed so real, she swore she could still feel the touch of Nick’s hands on her breasts, could still hear his voice, low and husky, in her ears. I love you, Belle. Forever. Be happy. She brushed the fingers of one hand over one swollen, sensitive nipple, touched the wetness between her legs with the other. She hadn’t had one of these dreams for a while. As usual, it both made her feel as if she were still connected to Nick and miss him anew with fresh longing. But for the first time, she thought of something else as well. She wondered, if he were free, if Joseph could fill the aching emptiness inside her. She wondered if Nick would approve. And she wondered, a moment later, if it was just wishful thinking on her part that she felt something like a pair of lips press gently to her forehead in what felt like a blessing. 


End file.
